Multi-speed transmissions in automotive vehicles allow for operating efficiency and flexibilty. Gearing arrangements, such as planes of gears or planetary gear sets have been utilized to provide eight or more forward speed ratios. A number of selectively engagable torque-transmitting mechanisms are controlled to interconnect different members of the gearing arrangements with one another, with the transmission casing, or sometimes with the transmission input or output member to achieve the various speed ratios. Efficient packaging of the torque-transmitting mechanisms helps to minimize the overall dimensions of the transmission, potentially allowing its use in more vehicle platforms, reducing weight, and minimizing manufacturing complexity.
Hybrid powertrains for vehicles utilize different power sources under different vehicle operating conditions. An electro-mechanical hybrid powertrain typically has an internal combustion engine, such as a diesel or gasoline engine, and one or more motor/generators. Different operating modes, such as an engine-only operating mode, an electric-only operating mode, and a hybrid operating mode are established by engaging brakes and/or clutches in different combinations and controlling the engine and motor/generators. The various operating modes are advantageous, as they may be used to improve fuel economy. However, the additional components required for a hybrid powertrain, such as the motor/generators, brakes and/or clutches, may increase overall vehicle cost and packaging space requirements.